Promptly Draco
by Belenzie
Summary: my answer to moinewazlib's 100prompt/30 words challenge R&R
1. Prompts 1 to 5

_**For MioneWazlib's 100 prompts~Thirty Words or Less Challenge**_

1.**Reality Check**…in a short span of time Draco received more than one reality check: myrtle's bathroom, The Astronomy Tower, and the room of requirement, but the biggest of all. Asteria Greengrass

2.**Absolutely Alone**….., encircled in the arms of his parents in the middle of the chaos that was the aftermath of the final battle Draco sat there realizing how absolutely alone he really was.

3.**Prince Charming**,…. he might of had the looks, the money and the bloodline, and if he pretended hard enough the personality, but in reality Draco Malfoy was far from being prince charming.

4**.Virgin**…. he will say it till he dies, even to his wife, who seems to think differently, but when Draco married at the age of twenty three HE WAS NO VIRGIN!.

5.**Good Question**… "I have abstained from intruding on your marriage, but I have a question to ask, Draco"

"a good question father"?

"yes"

"well"?

" when can we expect to see an heir"?

_**A/N hope you like them...more to come!**_


	2. prompts 6 to 10

**6**.**Can you Hear Me**?

…. The knocking wasn't ending, he wished it would , but of course that didn't happen , so when the inevitable "Draco can you hear me" reached his ears , he responded dejectedly "NO"

**7**.**I'm Telling**…., Even after his declarations of cleverness, stealth, and other Malfoyish attributes, I caught him in the act. When he realized it, I informed him.  
>"I'm telling mother", father frowned …<br>" Draco…."

**8. Out of Control**…. " I'm at my wits end Asteria, he's too much for me, Can I please bring in a house elf, he's out of control"!  
>"Draco he's only six months old"<br>"exactly"!

**9.I Love You **….. in his life his father said many words to him, but what he remembers most, he only said once, and he said them after the final battle… "I love you"

**10 willingness** I'm advising you on one thing Scorpius about Hogwarts, you have to have the willingness to surpass all expectations that you have of it and what it has of you.


	3. prompts 11 to 15

_**For MioneWazlib's 100 prompts~Thirty Words or Less Challenge**_

**11. Drunk**… Draco never gets drunk, he might dance with a house elf, tell father he looks womanly with long hair, and give Harry Potter a hug, but Draco never gets drunk.

**12. Disaster **The castle's a disaster, he wouldn't be surprised if it resembled the ruins that muggles saw it as. He's proud to be the first Slytherin to volunteer to help rebuild.

**13. Turned Off **… after fifty years of marriage Asteria caused draco to feel a lot of things, anger, jealousy, joy, love, acceptance, but not ever has she ever made him feel turned off.

**14. Past, Present, Future **after everything life has thrown at him, given him or taken away,Draco will always remember the past, cherish the present, and welcome the future, even if it involves Potter

**15 dysfunctional ..**no matter what transgressions any of them did, no matter what anyone else thought, no matter how dysfunctional they were, the malfoys stayed together. they really did love each other

.


	4. Prompts 16 to 20

_**For MioneWazlib's 100 prompts~Thirty Words or Less Challenge**_

**16. Men **Draco learned a lot of things during the trials after the final battle, but the most valuable thing he learned was to distinguish between Traitors and Heroes; Cowards and Men.

**17.** **Behind My Back …**"why are you tying my hands behind my back"

"I have something to show you"  
>" but why is this ness… oh"<br>"sorry"  
>"WHERES MY WAND"?<br>"not in your hands"  
>"damn"<p>

**18. Study Sessions **my occlumency lessons started immediately after I took the mark, my aunt affectionately referred to them as study sessions I will always remember them as what they were: torture sessions,

**19. Cut It Out **Draco awoke covered in sweat.. theo was standing above him a pitying look on his face" nightmare, you were screaming" "what"? he looked at dracos left arm… "cut it out"

**20. Dreamt **… for over two years I never dreamed, it was always nightmares, not until after father and I got our pardons, and mother got her order of Merlin that I finally dreamt.

**A/N well 20 down 80 to go how are they so far please R&R...thanks!**


	5. 27 more prompts since its been a while

_**its been a long time for any kind of updates so instead of doing 5 at a time like before im just going to post all the ones i have ready now **_

**21. Memories **to own a pensieve can be both a curse and a blessing; takes you back to cherished memories, but also reminds you that you can't escape from the other kind

**25. Rule Breaking **rule breaking didn't really interest draco, unless it was someone else doing it, and he was the one who was going to catch them, finally gryffindors were good for something

** Hands**…if there was one thing Draco always felt comfort in doing it was holding hands, whether it be his mothers, asterias' or scorpius', it let him know he wasn't alone.

**28. Honour**…, , just so everyone knows over fifty names decorate the war memorial. Excluding Snape there are four other names in green on it. Yet people still believe Slytherins have no honour

**29. Transportation flooing** got his robes dirty apparating makes him risk dismemberment and portkeying made him nauseous. thats why flying would always be his favourite mode of wizarding transportation no matter what.

**31. Psychotic **I was taughtit isn't proper to speak ill of the dead, especially family, but lets be honest with ourselves my aunt Bella was as psychotic as they could come

**35. Hero… **I could say a lot about harry potter, a lot of negative things especially but I even have to say at the end of everything he was a bloody hero

**36. In Love ** he realized as he sat there staring at her in the sunset he was completely hopelessly in love with her. he silently hoped asteria greengrass felt the same about him

**41. Wish Upon a Star**…. Of all the foolish things children would do when young, father and mother would allow me to do none of it, except one thing; I could wish upon a star

42.** Cheating **he would find a way, he didn't know just how yet. He must be cheating there is no way a Weasley can be this good at chess, better than me

**44. Sunset** It always marked important times. His Hogwarts letter arrival, Asterias' proposal, his wedding and when he became a father. for him the sunset always marked the beginning, not the end.

**45. Delusional** years ago Draco told Asteria he was balding, she said " darling you're delusional" Now when he states he still has a full head of hair she replies " darling you're delusional"

**46. Damsel in Distress **My Asteria was a lot of things: stubborn, ambitious, loyal, determined fierce, and outspoken , to be plain; a bitch. That was fine. I didn't want some damsel in distress anyways.

**47. Never Too Late d**raco never forgot the words harry potter spoke at his familys trial the words that saved them from life in Azkaban, and it all started with "its never too late"

**56 unfaithful **a lot of things could be said about the malfoy men of the last few generations but surprisingly no one can truthfully say that any malfoy man was ever unfaithful

**59. Broken **I spent a lot of time watching lovegood even talking to her on occasion and not once in the months she was there did I believe she could be broken

**65. Don't Leave Me **she was giving birth to our Son, a task the mediwitches believed might kill her…and him. For many hours we looked at each other silently begging"don't leave me"

**75. My Life…**.with all the pain ,sadness ,joy, anger, excitement, and twists and turns that I have experienced, in my life. I have deserved, expected and wanted nothing less or anything more

**77. Relief **of all the things I should of felt when potter granger, lovegood and all the rest escaped with that elf, a overflow of sudden relief was not one of them

**83. Fresh** Draco always loved the smell of fresh Dittany in the house, because that smell always meant Asteria was inspired , and an inspired Asteria, meant a soon to be exhausted Draco

**84. Train of Thought **Draco hated it when people made him loose his train of thought, unless it was caused by a certain witch doing certain things to his person, then, he didn't mind .

**85. The Truth **he hates to admit it, and it took him a long time to do so, but the truth is the truth… he does not hate Harry potter and never did.

**86. Pain **Draco experienced a lot of hurts in his life, both physical and emotional, but nothing will ever compare to his entrance into the deatheaters. that was indeed pure inconceivable pain

**87. Recovery **I contracted a horrible case of dragon pox when I was six. the whole manor participated in my caretaking I eventually made a full recovery, unfortunately my grandfather did not

**91. Small World** …when he saw Scorpius trying robes in Madame Malkins next to a dark haired boy that could only belong to Potter he couldn't help but think " what a small world"

**93. Run Away** the morning after the battle when he took time to actually notice who had stayed Draco realized he was not the only slytherin student. Some didn't run away after all

**100** if any one told him that he would do this one day he wouldn't have believed them, to be at this wedding, Having a daddy-daughter dance. With his Lyra.

**A/N hope you liked all these and if certain things do't make sense or names don't sound familiar no worries its all part of my own Belenzie-verse where all my plot bunnies live but decide not to grow into anything substantial so please R&R thank you!**!


End file.
